Tales of an Outcast
by Bobite
Summary: Abandon at birth and raised by goblins. A young half troll makes her way into the Horde.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I can only hope that you all enjoy it. I don't own Blizzard or World of Warcraft.

**Price Check**

It was a hot sunny afternoon with a light breeze coming in off the ocean in Strangle Thorn Vale. A small group of goblins were on a boat trying to fish up value treasures from the troll ruins. A goblin surfaced in the watered and handed up an object before diving back down. One of the goblins on the boat tried to get his attention as he went back down. "Sparks!" the goblin yelled at the water. "Sparks!" He tried again. The third time he began pulling the rope up that was attached to the goblin.

"What!?" Sparks shrieked as he broke the surface.

"Try to find something that I can actually use down there."

Sparks growled. "Why don't you try swimming down to the bottom of the ocean once in a while then Fizzle!" The two goblins began arguing.

Yuka, the only female goblin on board, looked off towards shore. A few raptors roamed the shore line. Fighting amongst themselves over a dead crocodile that had washed up on shore. Looking up at the nearby cliff she saw a tall blue figure emerge from the trees. It was a female troll of the Guribashi tribe, carrying something in her arms. She watched a the troll tossed a bundle over the cliff onto the ocean. Oddly whatever it was didn't sink, but floated back to the surface.

"Deeg." She said getting the other goblins attention. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" he asked.

Yuka pointed at the floating object in the water. "A troll just tossed that over the cliff, but it didn't sink. I wonder what it is."

Starting the engine up, Deeg's steered the boat towards the object of interest. "And I wonder of it valuable!"

"What the hell are you doing!" Yelled Sparks as he was once again forced to the surface, this time caused by the boat moving.

"Just hold on!" Deeg's yelled back.

Pulling up beside the item, Yuka reached down and picked it up. Placing it down in the boat she began to unwrap it. Only to find a little blue face staring up back at her. "It's a baby!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Deeg's said as he looked into the cloth. "Aww damn it! How am I gonna sell that!"

"Why would a troll dump it's baby like that?" Fizzle asked. Yuka already wondering that, had found the answer.

"It's a half breed." she said.

"How do you know that?"

"It has five fingers."

"Ah."

"I'm really glad that you guys pulled me up on to the boat to go save a baby." They heard Sparks say from the water sarcastically. "Oh, wait you didn't. You left me in it as you headed towards a croc invested shore line!" Looking back the group of goblins saw their diving mate being circled by three very big crocodiles.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shrieked Sparks as one of the crocodiles took a bite at him but misses.

Yuka, the only one thinking quickly, grabbed a bucket of chum and tossed it over the other side of the boat away from Sparks. The crocodiles smelling the fresh dead fish guts, immediately swam towards it. Deeg's quickly pulled Sparks up. Sparks, a bit shaken up from his close encounter, flopped to the floor of the boat.

"I think," said Deeg's "We've had enough fishing for today."

* * *

Well, Thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll be posting another chapter in a week.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own World of Warcraft.

Also, some time has passed between the first chapter and this one, just to let you all know.

* * *

Booty Bay. One of the largest and most frequently visited city's of the Steam Wheel Cartel. Home to hundreds of goblins and various other races. Also home to one small girl of multiple races. This little girl had blue skin, green hair, and pointed ears. Purple eyes looked about curiously and small tusk came from her mouth. All signs that pointed to her being a troll. Looking closer, one would see that she had five fingers on each hand and wore shoes. Two quality's that were very un-troll like. This little girl had grown used to the stares of stranger. Especially when she would call one little goblin mother.

On this particular day, a storm was thrashing the seaside city. Most residents and tourist stayed inside due to the harsh conditions. The worker had packed up their supply's and went indoors. The fishermen reeled in there lines and went inside. Shops were closed and the auction house, which is usually held outdoors had been shut down for the remainder of the storm.

Zolli, the little half troll, sat inside her house with her mother. Every now and then looking towards the window with a worried glance. Yuka, knew that her daughter could never fall asleep during storms, stayed up with her playing games. Usually halfway through the night, the child would pass out. Yuka was never sure if her daughter was afraid of the water or if she loved it.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Yuka called. The door opened and closed quickly. In had scuttled a very drench Sparks carrying a box.

"So, it's raining." he said stating the obvious. Setting the box down he took off his poncho and began shaking it out sending water everywhere.

"Hey! Hey! Don't do that in here!" Yuka scolded him.

"Well where would you like me too? Outside?" he retorted.

"Just put in on the coat rack!" Yuka told him. Noticing the box she went over to it and looked inside. In the box was a carton of crackers, cheese, fish and some seasonings. "What's all this for?" she asked.

"I thought I'd bring some holiday cheer for you!" Sparks said gleefully.

"Your power is out, isn't it?" Zolli said dully as she peered into the box.

"And I'm starving!" He exclaimed. "Will you make me some food Yuka? Please! I brought enough for you and Zolli! Please please please please!"

"Your pathetic." Yuka said as she moved the box towards the stove. Suddenly Zolli ran out of the house and towards the docks.

"What the? Where she going!" Sparks said as he ran to the door.

Yuka shoved past Sparks into the rain. "What are you doing? Get back in here!"

Zolli ran towards the sea seeming not to have heard her. "Stop it!" she yelled.

"Zolli get back inside! It's to dangerous to be out here right now!" Called Sparks as he and Yuka began chasing after her.

Ignoring both of them she continued towards the docks. "Stop it or you'll kill everyone in the city!" Reaching the end of the docks she stopped. Water splashed up from the sea getting her wet. "Can't you stop it?" She ask to no one unparticular.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid!" Sparks yelled as they got closer to the end of the dock.

Yelling back at them, Zolli said "I have to stop it before it gets here or it will kill everyone!"

"What are you talking ab- ZOLLI NO!" Yelled Yuka as she watched her adopted daughter dive off the docks and into the ocean. Several very creative curse words that involved a pitchfork, tweezers, and a duck escaped from Sparks mouth and he ran to the end of the dock where Zolli had stood moments before and jumped in after the her.

Zolli on the other hand, had Yuka stunned. The girl that had moments before jumped into the ocean and began swimming towards sea, had suddenly climb out of the water and was now running on it. Almost as if it were land. Sparks noticing this as well, didn't quite know what to think. I mean after all, how often is it that you see someone walk on water? Nonetheless, he still swam after the girl. Then flounder a moment before trying to swimming faster after her. Sparks had looked out to where the girl was heading and that's when he saw what was off in the distance.

A Hugh wave was headed towards Booty Bay. One that very well could wipe the city out. How Zolli had known about it, or how she thought she could stop it he wasn't sure. He just knew that he needed to get her out of the water. However, time seemed to be against him. The wave was coming at a very fast pace, and he was a long distance away from Zolli. As the wave grew closer and he closed the distance between himself and the girl, he noticed that her hands began to glow. Unfortunately for him, he was distracted by this long enough for the wave to hit. But instead of being swallowed up in it like he thought they were going to be, the glow from Zolli's hands had managed to block the water from entering the lagoon.

An enormous wave, one the likes Sparks had never seen before, Shot up into the sky endlessly. He watched as it hammered against the invisible wall that Zolli had magically put up. How she did it, he had no idea. But boy was it a sight.

After about 10 minutes the wave had calmed down. Whatever momentum Zolli had had before seemed to have been gone now. To weak to remain standing on the water she clasped back into the ocean. Her strength almost evaporated she managed to stay above water long enough for Sparks to get a hold of her and swim back to the docks. A few spectators had come out to see what all the commotion was about. A large taruen standing next to Yuka reached down and pulled Zolli and Sparks up when they got back to the docks. Zolli, coughing up a bit of water collapsed onto the docks wooden deck.

Yuka the ever concerning mother began to look over the young girl making sure she was going to be alright. Tired, but alright. Coming to the conclusion that her daughter was going to live she promptly smacked the girl upside the head.

"What the bloody hell was that about!"

* * *

Shaman. That's was what Apache, the taruen had called her. After he help her and Sparks out of the water he came back with them to the house. He explained some thing's to her. The voices that she hears, were the spirits of the elements. They spoke to her and taught her many different things. They would played with her. They even comforted her when she was sad. Apache said the even though she was already talented with the spirits she would still need training.

He was no Shaman though. And she was to young too join the Horde. It would have to be the Horde though, the Alliance wouldn't accept her because she was a troll. Half troll, but still. The Horde however, would be tricky too though. She would have to talk to the leader, Thrall himself.

All this would have to wait though. At the age of nine, she was to young to join the Horde. Apache said that once she turns sixteen she might be able to join, if she had a good word put in for her. He said that he would keep in contact with them, and when the time came he would escort her to Orgrimmar.

For now though, she could learn what the spirits would teach her, and she would wait.

* * *

.

Well if you've read this far why not leave a review and tell me what you think? Criticism is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own World of Warcraft or some of these characters. Zolli is my own character however.

Once again I've jumped ahead a few years just to let you know.

* * *

Seven Years Later

Yuka sat watching as Zolli fixed a toy mechanical rat. In the past few years, the girl had taken up engineering as a hobby. And had gotten pretty good at it too. Several days a week she spent in Fizzle's workshop helping him build and fix different machinery. Right now though, she was fixing a toy that belonged to one of the younger goblin kids. Apparently the toy had fallen into the water and it's wires got fried.

It was two days before the girls birthday, and then she would be sixteen. Apache, who become friends with their odd family, had come and gone for the past seven years, and had arrived the day before in anticipation of the girl birthday. So in little less then a week, they would be headed off to Orgrimmar. Yuka could only hope that they'd accepted her. She feared for her daughter, getting caught up in the conflict between the Horde and Alliance, and everything going on in Northrend. But the girl need to learn how to control her powers. One to may accidents had happened because she couldn't control the elements properly.

Zolli had grown into quite the young lady. Her green hair pulled into a ponytail with only the bangs in the front hanging out. Her small ivory tusk now turned slightly upwards from the corners of her mouth. Her purple eyes as bright as ever. Apache was amazed at how small she had stayed. Admitted, she was taller then when they first met, but she stood about the height of a human or blood elf. Which compared to full blooded trolls, was small. Nonetheless, her small stature still held power to it.

During his travels, he had venture to Orgrimmar. While there he had talked to a few people about her in hopes to win a few people over early. One of them, probable the most influential, was Eitrigg, the Warchief's advisor. He told Eitrigg of the young half-troll and what he had witnesses, and that one day when she was old enough, he would bring her in to join the horde and start her training. Eitrigg, amazed at his story, wasn't sure if he could believe it or not. A child that could wield the elements well enough to stop a tidal wave? He would have to see it to believe it.

"Alright." Zolli said causing the two adults to come out of there musings. "Lets see if it works now." Turning the nob and winding up the toy she set it on the floor and let go of it. The mechanical rat began spinning around the room like mad dashing this way and that, before crashing into the wall and flipping over onto it's side. Wheels still spinning.

The young goblin girl squealed. "You fixed it!" She exclaimed. Grabbing the toy she ran over to Zolli and gave her a hug. "Thank you Zolli!"

Zolli laughed as she hugged the girl back. "No problem. Just try and keep it out of the water, ok?"

"I will!" The girl said as she left.

"So." Began Apache leaning forward in his chair. "Are you excited about your birthday?" he asked Zolli.

She smiled at him as she began putting away her tools. "Of course. I'll only be turning sixteen once wont I?"

He chuckled. "So is there anything you would like? More parts to assemble gadgets with perhaps?" he teased.

She laughed. "No, I think I'm good on those."

"So what is it you would like then?" he asked again.

Zolli thought for a moment. "I don't know honestly." she admitted as she closed the lit to her tool kit. " I can't really think of anything that I would really want."

"Oh come on." Yuka said with disbelief in her voice. "Nothing? You've gotta be kidding me."

"Umm… Cake?"

* * *

A few days later (cause I'm to lazy to write in a birthday scene)

The day after her birthday Zolli had packed her thing and was stand on the docks waiting to get on the ship. It would be one of the few times she had ever left Booty Bay, and wasn't going to Ratchet. Well, that wasn't entirely true, they had to go to Ratchet, but after that they weren't coming back. The thought scared her a bit. She was leaving her family and going off to join the Horde. It was going to be a whole new experience. What if the others didn't accept her? What if the Warchief said no? She wouldn't be able to train then. All her doubts had been soothed somewhat though. The spirits told her that all would be alright. She believed them, but she was still scared.

So there she stood, waiting to board. Her mother, Sparks, and Fizzle were there. Deeg's and Apache were over talking to the captain. Something about trying to get him to drop them off on the coast of Durotar by Orgrimmar. It didn't look like it was going too well with the convincing though. The Captain kept laughing and shaking his head.

"Well kiddo." Fizzle said getting her attention. "If you manage to get accepted into the Horde I've got something for you."

"What that?" She asked curiously.

He grinned. "It's a surprise. First you have to get accepted. And then I'll be sending it to you."

"What are you going to be sending me? A bomb?" She joked.

Fizzle shook his head at her. "No I won't be sending you anything like that. But I'm sure you'll like it."

She sigh. "Alright. If you say so."

"Here they come." Said Sparks as Deegs and Apache were walking back over to them.

"So?" Yuka asked.

"So you two are still going to have to go to Ratchet." Deegs replied.

"It is alright. I know the way to Orgrimmar from there." Apache said. "It's only about a days ride."

"On a different note. There loading passengers now." Said Deegs.

Yuka at hearing this, latched onto her daughter waist and gave her a tight hug. Because of there racial differences, Zolli had been taller then her sense she was about seven. But there different races didn't stop the two from loving each other like a mother and daughter would. And now, Yuka's little girl was leaving. Going off to become a shaman.

Zolli bent down and hugged her mom in return. She was going to miss her. The woman had saved her from certain death and taken care of her. Raised her as her own. "I'm gonna miss you mom."

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss you!" Yuka said. "I want you to write me at least once a week, ok. When you get there, I want you to write me and tell me what the Horde leader had to say. Every word, got it?" She looked at Apache. "I know your not gonna be able to be with her all the time, but at least remind her to write me."

"I will ma'am." he replied. Picking up his belongs he began walking towards the ship.

Zolli released her mother and picked up her stuff. "Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Yuka replied as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Walking towards the ship she waved goodbye to the three male goblins smiling. "Bye guys!" she said as they waved back.

Catching up with Apache she matched his stride as they got onto the boat. Putting there belonging down below they went back up to the deck to wave goodbye to the people on the docks. Standing by the railing with a small crowd of people they waved. Zolli looked over at Apache.

"I'm sorry about all that." she apologized out of the blue.

"Sorry for what?" He questioned.

"About you having to watch my tearful goodbye." Zolli said sighing. "I know I probable shouldn't be this scared, especially if I'm joining the Horde. I hear that orc's believe that to be a weakness."

To her surprise, Apache busted out laughing. Wiping his eye he then turned to her. "It is true that most orcs believe fear is a weakness. There are few however that believe it to be something to overcome. There is no courage without fear young one. Even the Warchief will tell you that one."

She thought about what he had just said for a moment. "Thanks." she then replied.

"Your welcome. And besides, You should have seen my mother when I left to go train with the Horde."

* * *

Leave a review and tell me what you think. Critism is welcome.


End file.
